powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BeyonderGod
HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! FANBOY!!! Lol at butthurt fanboy raging hard. Despite all your "proof" that Pre-Recton Beyonder is a "God" and greater than The-One-Above-All, nobody either believes you or gives a fuck about the shit you yap. I heard you bitched at the Admins about how big bad Lord Kavpeny taunted poor little you by (correctly) calling you out as a fanboy whilst ignoring your (fail) trolling. Too bad for you, eh? Banned at "OBD" wiki pfft...HAHAHAHA!!!!! Do you know how bad I feel at being banned from an epic fail wiki? I was so emotional that I cried buckets of tears (LOLing at you). But seriously: your OBD wiki is a fail. I would call it a shadow of its former self, but that would also be inaccurate (after all, shadows have similar shape, don't they?). Do you know why I'm saying that? Goku at "OBD" wiki Note: BeyonderGod is an Admin at "OBD" wiki, so the current version may differ from my post Don't be fooled people by the curret version of the page fellow members, I'm talking about the edit made by BeyonderGod on 13:33, August 28, 2014. This version can be found here: Goku at "OBD" wiki post edit of 13:33, August 28, 2014 by BeyonderGod This page had me LMAO when I saw Goku's durability at Continent level, his Kamehameha DC at City+ level and his Spirit Bomb DC at Country level. Please note that this is also the point at which I stopped considering BeyonderGod a (fail) troll, and more along the lines of a genuine idiot who doesn't have a clue about the nonsense he's spouting. So, my dearest (fail) troll, guess what: I don't give a damn about being banned from your "OBD" wiki. Stop whining, eh? I believe I read somewhere about you bitching at the Admins of this site about me taunting/provoking you. Let me just say that I too have a record of your every thread, including every single post in which you called me a moron, dumbass, retard, Kavpenis, etc. You don't see me complaining about it (despite having every right to do so) or ever caling you BeyonderFag or something similar. So stop being a goddamn whiner, would you? It would save the Admins one hell of a headache, not listening to a banned fanboy raging about a new member. Lord Kavpeny (talk) 17:16, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Rulebreaker Just a warning: Rules for this wiki. In the Words of Thekingsman: "Do not edit the user pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block." That includes removing other peoples messages to me. You removed Antvasima's comments several times and then asked Restraining Order for the one whose message you removed. Let's just say that of you two you're the one closer to being blocked. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Signature, I won't answer the next time it's missing. From what I've seen, he's doing pretty much same as you and has complained with nearly same words too. This site doesn't have rule against being a jerk (tho' rule#3 gets close), otherwise quite a few people would be blocked repeatedly. I wasn't exactly clear with that comment, what I meant to say was: is/was that his personal opinion or officially acknowledged fact by the Marvel company? Ie. is it canon? I said that ova is official product and thus canon. Doesn't matter if you like it or not, it's published by the producer/owner of the series and thus part of the verse. If you have right to say what you want, so does everyone else. If you had something against his opinion, you should have commented right under it instead of removing it, which is against the rules of this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:58, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Soo, basically before retcon omnipotent, after nigh-omnipotent then? I was pretty sure that was the case, but since I don't really follow Marvel beyond checking wiki-site at times... As long as it's explained on the page (link to his wiki-page might be useful) with; pre/post-retcon, it should work. How's his omniscience/nigh-omniscience? Was there pre/post retcon for it too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:27, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Maybe marvel-wiki to his name and that link to the pre/post retcon part. I think that'd work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:04, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Gabriel456 (talk) 04:15, August 14, 2014 (UTC) My Point There's something that I think might define if B really had/has OS, and it completely ignores that thing about whether him wanting to learn the human condition (or whatever it was called) was about him wanting to learn it the hard way or simply didn't know it at all: was he aware about the rest of the multi/omniverse until the point he decided to make himself known with the secret war? If he knew, then he obviously was, if he didn't, that would say that his OS has limits. That's how I personally see the thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) You answer had nothing to do with my question, B's OP has already been dealt with. My question was about his OS, and specifically one single point right above. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) uh, I don't know what you want me to do about this, I have no idea who that is. If you're talking about "Known Users" then go ahead and put him up if needed Gabriel456 (talk) 23:37, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Beyonder/OP As far as I am concerned, pre-retcon Beyonder's OP is already agreed and accepted, post-retcon B's state as well so there's no point arguing about that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo! I concede my defeat because I respect Kuopiofi! Be glad Beyondergod, for Admin has chosen your side! Anywho, water under the bridge? You can mock me if you want. Addikhabbo (talk) 04:45, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Why would I mock you? also don't know why but it won't save Beyonder Cosmic Cube or Kosmos to the list for nigh omni list? Inhuman beyonder only has one power of high level reality warping Beyonder (talk) 04:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod I can't get enough of that! HAHAHAHA!!! Seriously dude, you should try it sometimes. It feels, well, just find out for yourself! Anyway, I don't feel bad for insulting you but I do know it's wrong and hereby apologize for mocking you with harsh words. Water under the bridge? Addikhabbo (talk) 04:56, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Iwater under the bridge also I copyright my own insult! ™©® Beyonder (talk) 05:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Ok. I haven't gotten any sleep yet and I am so tired. What about you? Addikhabbo (talk) 05:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Been editing a lot of wikis+moderation of websites but not truly tired. Beyonder (talk) 05:54, August 15, 2014 (UTC)BeyonderGod Stuff Isn't that pretty much repeat of what you've posted to me before? As I'm trying to stay somewhat neutral/outside this (it's admin thing), you might want to use it to convincing the others. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:52, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Response Well, I try to be. There are the occasional lapses in judgment.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:23, August 15, 2014 (UTC) True Immortality It's repeat of Absolute Immortality and deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:35, August 16, 2014 (UTC) It's AI, only difference is the method/reason for being undying. As for affiliation, you might want to put some more effort to the site, and ask again when there's more than single article. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Nah, no real number to work towards. It's mostly that you've demonstrated massive amounts of energy/passion when doing things/arguing for your point here that having your own site with that little attention is bit weird. After all, you started/made one, so it's something you find interesting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:12, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Users Please don't move Users around just to get your favorite on top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm not right I have no idea what you mean by TOAA. But that's what retcon means. Like how Goku was previously only a "monkey boy" and Kami and Piccolo "gods", and then they were retconned as aliens. 03:15, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Reminder to both Apparently it must be repeated every time someone starts argument about OP: keep it on Talk/Forum/whatever, don't go chancing the page repeatedly over the same thing. It's right on the rules and repeated several times on OP's Comments I'm seriously starting to think making this block-worthy rule for repeat offenders, it's getting so annoying. And please, for the sake of my blood-pressure and mental health, try to figure it out like thinking/rational beings between yourself instead of drawing other people to this. In other words, don't contact me until you've find agreement and hold to it, I'm getting so sick/tired about this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware, but unfortunately, and regardless of who started this mess, it's gotten to the point that every time I think about it there's this need to block everyone involved and remove all evidence that there even was argument to begin with. In other words, I need some time out before I can start to tread this mess objectively... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) And just for you: that repeatedly Editing page, that means every page on this site. You want to change Ultipotence pic, take the talk to DYBAD and explain the reasons to him. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Maybe when you've stopped constantly calling others (not to mention insult) names like dumbass and faggot, you won't be blocked again.(rule #3:"Do not make any negative comments to a power or to another user on the wiki.") It's only a month. Do it again, and it'll be longer. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh my GAWD ! Banned from the worthless playground of a megalomaniac retard. I'm gonna cry you a river <:D DYBAD (talk) 08:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC)